


Thight Shorts (Make Men go Wild)

by sehnibear



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Beads, Dialogue Light, Established Relationship, Finger Sucking, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Oral Sex, light pet play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:49:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25839103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sehnibear/pseuds/sehnibear
Summary: Yuchan decides to surprise his hyungs one night with a special outfit he picked out himself. How could they not, with the cute fluffy cat ears and pleading eyes?
Relationships: Kang Yuchan | Chan/Kim Byeongkwan/Kim Sehyoon | Wow/Lee Donghun/Park Junhee | Jun, Kang Yuchan | Chan/Lee Donghun/Park Junhee | Jun, Kim Byeongkwan/Kim Sehyoon | Wow
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	Thight Shorts (Make Men go Wild)

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired bc I saw these pairs of shorts on pinterest that just screamed kitty yuchan~

Sneaking by a room filled with multiple people is harder than he thought. 

Coming back from the mall, Yuchan had wanted to come back home undetected to avoid any questioning by the others on what he had bought, knowing full well they were curious little rascals.

Reason why? The contents in the bags were to be a surprise for them, one he'd hope they'd love. After all, they did talk about it briefly not too long ago, but he couldn't help the small feeling of doubt crawling at the back of his head.

So here he is, having managed to open and close the door without much sound, a feat in itself. He can hear the others talk not too far away, most likely all gathered in their tiny living room, as he can hear the muffled sounds of a television.

And the stairs to their bedrooms are across the living room doorway.

Right.

Yuchan sighs and carefully slips off his shoes, thanking whatever deity out there made him choose sandals that morning. He tightens his grip on the bags, and takes a few steps forward. 

He pauses and debates if he should peek into the room, but decides against it. Getting as close as possible to the stairs and bolting up them would probably be his best bet at not getting stopped and questioned. Not until later, but he'd deal with it then.

A deep breath, another step. He keeps his ears alert as he gets closer and closer, until the entrance is just a few inches away. 

His palms are getting sweaty. He takes a moment to listen, to make sure nobody is making their way out. Then, in a split second, he books it, running up the carpeted stairs and into his bedroom, which luckily was situated adjacent to said stairs. 

He closes his door and sighs in relief, heart pounding from adrenalin.

"Success!" he whispers to himself, a wide grin plastered on his face as he hides the items in his closet for the time being. 

He stops in front of the small mirror and fixes hair, as well as wipes his palms against his shirt to dry them. Then, he turns towards the door, opens it and finds himself face to face with Junhee. He had his fist up, being caught right before he could knock. 

"Why did you run up the stairs like that?" he says, watching with quizzical eyes.

Yuchan smiles and bats his eyelashes, trying to play the innocent card.

"Just didn't want you guys to see what I bought~"

Junhee is suspicious. He eyes him up and down before speaking up again.

"Why? What did you buy for it to be so secretive?"

"Can't say, it's a surprise." The other says cheerily.

Junhee sighs, and doesn't fight him on it. It's futile. When Yuchan has a secret to tell, he keeps his mouth sealed shut until the right time comes around. Instead, he pulls the other into a hug and kisses the side of his jaw.

"Hope you had fun then. Come, let's go downstairs, we were just about to order some pizza."

* * *

His plans don't come into effect until a few days later, when everyone but him is out of the dorms.

Donghun was at the store, filling up on groceries while Sehyoon, Byeongkwan and Junhee had called him saying they had just finished with their schedule and were on the way back. They mentioned stopping to the store to pick Donghun up. Meaning, they were going to take a few minutes more to get home.

Perfect.

He works quickly, taking the items in his arms and goes to the bathroom to get ready. He's naked within seconds, and stays like so as he dolls himself up.

He fixes his hair up, very much happy that his hair fluffs and curls a little when he air dries it. He rummages around the drawers trying to find their stash of makeup, and fumbles around until he finds what he looks for; lip gloss and blush.

He applies a light coat of blush against his cheeks, just enough to make it look cute and natural. He's careful with the lip gloss, making sure he applies it even coats, until he's satisfied with the amount of sparkles his lips have. Gives himself one last look through in the mirror to make sure he looks good and hasn't missed anything, before moving on to the main attraction; the outfit he had picked out.

He grabs the leather shorts in his hands, thumbs smoothing over the material in admiration. He really outdid himself picking this out.

He slips them on, the band resting right above his belly button. They're a bit tight, but comfortable. A pleased noise escapes the back of his throat as he checks himself out in the mirror. 

Before he moves on to the other items, he undoes the flap at the base of the shorts, exposing his ass. He reaches behind to make sure he's still stretched from earlier. Pleased, he grabs the beautiful cat tail he had bought earlier. The fur is soft and there's a cute little pink bow tied at the end of it, matching the cat ears and collar still resting on the counter.

He runs a hand through it before flipping it over to where the anal beads were. They were a pretty pink as well, marbled perfectly. He reaches over to grab the lube, coating them generously to make it easier to insert them in.

It's a bit of a struggle to put them in due to the awkward position he's in, but he manages. Each bead that slips in elicits whines from him, sensitive. By the end, his legs are trembling ever so slightly and is already semi hard, _god_ the pressure of the shorts against his dick is amazing.

And as badly as he wants to touch himself, he's able to keep some self restraint. He finishes up, putting the fluffy ears on his head and slipping on the lace collar, its little bell ringing with every movement he makes.

Happy, he saunters out of the bathroom and into his bedroom, where the only proper bed of the dorm was. 

He stretches himself across the bed, wiggling his hips to get comfortable. He reaches over to his phone to check if he's missed any messages. Coincidently, the second he opens it, he hears keys jiggle at the front door.

He practically vibrates in excitement, moving so he's posed seductively, ass in the air. And he waits.

He listens to their muffled conversations, barely able to make out what is being said. He's able to discern Sehyoon offering to help Donghun put away the groceries, as well as Byeongkwan calling dibs on showering first.

Soon enough, he can hear footsteps getting closer. Yuchan briefly wonders if Byeongkwan is going to completely bypass his room, but the thought is fleeting when he spots Byeongkwan peering into the room.

"Hi~" He purrs out, eye twinkling. He makes sure to give a little shake off his ass, giggling when he sees the other's eyes narrow. "Like what you see?"

Byeongkwan says nothing, but does slip into the room. He doesn't attempt to get closer though, simply crosses his arms and continues to stare.

His intense gaze does nothing to sway Yuchan, who decides to make his way over.

He settles his hands onto the other's chest,sliding them up until he can wrap his arms around his neck, pulling him in close. He watches as Byeongkwan licks his lips, pupils dilating. His hips get gripped tightly, tugging him even closer. 

Still, Byeongkwan says nothing.

The sexual tension is palpable, the air tense; who'll make the first move?

It's Yuchan, as impatient as ever. He moves in, lightly pressing his lips against Byeongkwan's. The other man growls, immediately catching his lips between his teeth and pulling.

Yuchan whimpers, easily giving into the roughness of Byeongkwan's kisses. A hand makes its way into his hair and pulls, exposing his neck. 

Yuchan bites his lips, trying to keep quiet while the other ravages his neck in kisses and little nips. But the moment Byeongkwan presses forward and slips his thigh between his legs and against the base of his balls, he can't help but let out a loud moan that turns into a pitiful whine.

He pants, head fogging up. He moans again and immediately drops down to grind on the muscular thigh, desperate for friction, cock throbbing for attention. 

"Did I say you can do that? Be a good kitten and wait, okay?"

Yuchan nods, mewling at the use of a pet name.

Byeongkwan mutters a quick 'good boy', before diving back in at his neck, leaving marks all over.

All the noises Yuchan makes eventually gets the attention of the other three, who promptly make their way up the stairs into his bedroom.

Donghun smirks at the scene in front of them, amused. Junhee is stopped still, eyes zeroing in on them, or more specifically, the black cat ears stop Yuchan's head, and subconsciously licks his lips, pupils already blown. And Sehyoon, the last to walk in, stops in his tracks, a light blush dusting his cheeks. 

"Well, well, well, what's going on here, hmm?" Donghun hums out.

It catches Byeongkwan's attention and he pulls back, glancing up at them. His hold doesn't lessen.

"Wanted to surprise you guys, like it? Kwannie seems to be enjoying it way too much." Yuchan laughs out. He jerks forward when Byeonkwan squeezes his ass.

"Like it? I love it. You look so hot in those tight little shorts." Donghun walks over and settles himself behind Yuchan. Before he closes in though, his eyes catch sight on the tail hanging low.

"Is… is that what you got at the mall last week?" Junhee questions, choking in his words. "It's cute. Really cute."

Yuchan beams and nods. He opens his mouth to say something, but gets cut off with a noisy moan ripping through, knees buckling as he feels a few beads of his tail get pulled out, rubbing against his sensitive insides. 

"F-fuck." He breathes out, panting. 

He hears a choked noise from behind, but doesn't have time to process it before Donghun swiftly inserts them back in. He sinks his teeth into the meat of Byeongkwan's shoulder, mind screaming. 

A new pair of hands settle on his waist, and Donghun crowds behind him, bringing his lips to his ears.

"You make the prettiest sounds, kitten. So sensitive, too. I can't wait to play around with your cute little tail some more."

"P-please, feels so good." Yuchan mumbles, turning his head to the side so he can face Donghun, eyes wet and pleasing as he puckers his lips.

Donghun chuckles and gives in, unable to deny his boy anything. 

Behind them, Junhee is still frozen, eyes glued on the trio in front. His mind is a jumble of things, unable to focus on anything. Sehyoon, who notices his out of character behaviour, softly calls out his name.

"You okay?"

Junhee nods. His mouth opens and closes like a fish, trying to get words out but unable too. It takes a moment, but finally he snaps out of it.

"Yeah… Yeah. It's just… fuck, it looks so good on him, 'yoonie." Junhee all but croaks out. 

Sehyoon huffs a laugh, patting his shoulder. Junhee let's out a throaty groan when he spots Donghun palming Yuchan over the shorts.

"Go for it." Sehyoon whispers and pats his ass, finally getting him to move forward, to join in on the fun. 

He watches as they move to the bed, Junhee immediately slotting himself between Yuchan'a thighs, face nuzzling at his clothed erected. It quickly turns into mouthing his cock, desperate.

Donghun sits underneath Yuchan, hugging him to his chest. He slips two fingers into his mouth to keep him quiet, not wanting to distrubed the other apartment residents.

Yuchan squirms and eagerly sucks on them, all too happy to have his mouth stuffed. His hips buck up and a strained whine makes itself known when Junhee squeezes him through his shorts.

"So pretty." Whispers Byeongkwan, sitting on the edge of the bed, hands roaming across his chest, purposely avoiding his perky nipples.

Yuchan practically purrs at the praises. Donghun coos, kissing the top of Yuchan's head and pulls out his fingers.

"What do you want, kitten?"

" 'wanna have my mouth filled."

Donghun hums.

"Filled with what, baby?"

Yuchan reddens.

"You're cock."

Pleased, Donghun bends down to kiss him, swallowing his moans. 

Junhee hooks his fingers at the band of the shorts, and looks up.

"Can I?"

Yuchan nods, but stops him moments after.

Junhee looks at him confused and a little worried. Before he can question him, Yuchan lifts his hips up. Realization flashes across his face.

Donghun let's go of Yuchan so he can shift around, placing himself on his hands and knees, ass sticking out so the tail can be removed.

"Kwannie. " Yuchan moans out. "Please?"

Byeongkwan nods, caught by surprise. He scoots over to where Junhee, and grabs the other's hips.

"Let me know if it's too much, okay?"

"Okay." 

Gently, unlike earlier, Byeongkwan grabs the base of the tail and pulls slowly. The largest of the pink beads slip out, glistening. Yuchan simply pants, and nods for him to continue. He pulls again, a second and third beads popping out. Yuchan's thighs shake, but he's able to keep quiet by biting his arm. When the next two beads slip out, Yuchan cries out, his arms losing their strength. He whines and hides his face in his arms, smearing drool all over it. He feels Byeongkwan pause, taking the time to catch his breath.

"G-green." He slurs out.

He feels a hand pet his hair, a soothing gesture. 

The rest of the beads, which are much smaller than the first ones, slip out quicker and easier, since his hole was still stretched wide from the bigger ones.

"Ngh." 

"You handled it so well, kitten. You're doing so good."

Yuchan gives the go ahead for Junhee to take off his shorts, and groans when the tight material rubs against his dick as it gets pulled down, the wetness from his precum making his cock extra sensitive as it springs free, the air cold.

Yuchan shivers, moans.

There's a shift on the bed, and soon enough he feels hands gripping his thighs, nails digging deep enough to leave bruises. He can feel Junhee's hot breath fanning across the head of his dick, making him squirm.

Donghun unzips his jeans, pushing them down just enough so he can pull out his cock, thick and veiny, the tip leaking beads of precum. He pumps it a few times, thumbing at the slit to cover his thumb in precum.

He then slips his thumb between Yuchan's lips, and tells him to suck. Yuchan does hungrily, lapping at it with his thumb.

He hears a soft whimper from afar, glancing to the side where Byeongkwan had moved over to join Sehyoon. He watches as Byeongkwan has a tight grip in the other's hair, pulling back to expose his neck, already covered in hickeys. He follows the way Byeongkwan moves his hips smoothly against Sehyoon's, making the older man fall into pieces, whimpering out his name quietly.

The sight makes him whine in want, putting his attention back on Donghun. He looks up with wide eyes, begging. He gets a chuckle and a nod, and he dives right in.

He licks the precum off the tip first, swirling it around a few times before taking the whole length into his mouth. 

"Shit." Donghun breathes out, nothing expecting the other to take his cock all at once. 

Yuchan hums purposely, bobbing his head up and down before pulling off with pop. He goes to suck at the head, tongue going back and forth at the slit to lap up any precum coming out, making Donghun go absolutely crazy.

Just as he's about to take it all in again, he jerks forwards, howling. Beneath him, where he had forgotten about him, Junhee is licking stripes alongside his dick.

"Junie." He chokes out, legs shaking. He feels like they're gonna give out any second, and Junnhee can sense it.

He pushes himself backwards a bit so his face is directly facing Yuchan's leaking, and opens his mouth. He pulls the boy's hips down so he's completely sitting on his face, erection smoothly gliding into his mouth and throat.

Yuchan sobs at the feeling, his whole body tensing as he feels Junhee swallow around him. He can barely lift his head up as he tries not to cum right then and there.

The hand once resting in his hair is now grabbing at his hair, guiding him back to Donghun's throbbing cock.

His jaw slacks open, letting Donghun take control as he's too overwhelmed and overstimulated to think for himself, to even move.

He doesn't last long, his whole body shaking, unable to control his voice, moans and whimpers spilling out. He's loud and messy, especially when he's so close. The tipping point comes when Junhee swipes his tongue against the slit of his cock, making him scream.

His orgasm rips through him, making all his muscles tense, his stomach cramping in the best way possible as his cum goes down Junhee's throat in spurt, who swallows it all down as if it's the best thing he's best had.

His head is lifted up by his hair. He whimpers, exhausted, but is all too happy to have Donghun's own cum shoot onto his face, mixing in with drool.

He's a mess but he loves it, licking the cum off the corners of his mouth. He sighs, content. He let's Donghun take off the cat ears so he can pet him better. 

He grows when he moves, sore. Junhee takes note and softly brings his hips down so he can help stretch his legs out careful.

"You did so well, Channie. I'm so proud of you." Donghun whispers.

"Thank you, baby, for doing this for us. We loved your surprise and we love you." Says Junhee from behind.

"Love you too." Comes as a yawn.

He has trouble keeping his eyes open, lazily blinking trying to stay awake just for a little longer. 

His eyes wander to where the other two are, smiling warmly as he sees Byeongkwan cleaning Sehyoon up just as Junhee is doing to him, all the while resting their foreheads together whispering what he assumes are a string of *I love you*'s against his lips. 

He lets himself close his eyes and just feel. He relaxes as Donghun continues to lovingly pet his hair, voice soft, murmuring mindless things that Yuchan isn't able to comprehend, but he's glad he can just hear his voice and listen to the rumble in his chest. He can feel junhee maneuver his legs as gently as possible to put on some sleep pants on, the material silky smooth against his damp and heated skin.

He whines from being disturbed, being sat upright against Donghun's chest.

"I know, I'm sorry. But you'll be warm and comfy once very soon, okay? And then we can cuddle as much as you want!"

Yuchan gives a sleepy hum, giving no effort into making Junhee's job easier of putting his pyjama top on. When he's done, his hair gets ruffled and Junhee assures him he'll be right back.

He doesn't know how much time passes by, so close to falling asleep, but eventually three new bodies pile on the bed with him, all nestled close together. He feels his comforter cover them all; making him feel complete. 

He's sandwiched in the middle, cozy and content, feeling at home. Just before he succumbs to the lull of sleep, a chorus four equally worn out voices whisper _I love you._  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Ngl, half way through the smut I started hating what I had written, but I had already put so much work into it I still decided to still post it.
> 
> Kind of slacked by the end of it, since I wrote this is one sitting and was practically falling asleep.
> 
> This hasn't been beta read, and I fixed mistakes while typing, so if I missed anything, I'm sorry ;;
> 
> Quick note; I haven't written proper smut in years so dkdkak


End file.
